


Violet Hill Extended

by Opalalchemy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalalchemy/pseuds/Opalalchemy
Summary: Extended scenes from the fic Violet Hill by rejectedreality. Posted with the author's permission.





	1. The Briefing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rejectedreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedreality/gifts).
  * Inspired by [violet hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694178) by [rejectedreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedreality/pseuds/rejectedreality). 



> This fic is fanfic of the wonderful story Violet Hill by rejectedreality. For some reason it really spiked my imagination. I currently have about 5 extended scenes written and I will publish them as soon as they've been cleaned up a bit.

"So she's only accountable a couple months of the year.

"What do know about the parents? Any siblings?" Clint questioned, twirling an arrow between his fingers.

The screen changed to two death certificates. James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter. The date of death was listed as October 31st, 2001 in a place called Godric's Hollow. Harriet would have been a year and a half.

"They were both so young" Bruce commented. "Only twenty-one. Only kids."

"Cause of death?" Bucky asked quietly.

The picture changed again to a small two-storied cottage that looked like it had a bomb dropped on it.

"COD is unclear." Maria motioned to what remained of the second story. "We think the epicenter was on the second floor. Autopsies were never done on the bodies. Without digging them up all we know is that Harriet was the only survivor."

Steve grimaced at the very thought. "No, we're not digging up any graves. Let them rest in peace. Who does she live with now?"

"With her mother's sister and her family. The background checks on them are all perfectly normal. And their son doesn't disappear from the records after age ten. But there's more to discuss about James and Lily Potter. Lily, like her daughter, lacks any school records after around age 10. We can still find medical and banking records up until age 18 but then it stops. James is even more interesting. There are exactly four public records attached to his name. His birth, his marriage, his daughter's birth, and his death. We can't even find  _that_ information with regards to his parents."

"So, what? They were some crazy off the grid, anti-vaxxer family?" Clint offered up?

"Or HYDRA." Natasha reminded everyone. 

"Or HYDRA." Clint repeated. 

"That's crazy!" Tony exclaimed. "In this day and age who doesn't have any records?! They must have had some employment or income records! That bomb shelter looks way too nice for a young couple without high school diplomas!"

"This is everything we could find." Hill stated evenly. "Perhaps there are paper records hidden away somewhere but if so they may as well not exist."

"What about second person connections? Who were the witnesses on their marriage certificate?" Natasha probed.

"JARVIS?" Tony prompted his AI.

"Just one moment." JARVIS toned. 

"Harriet's aunt and uncle? Their records are normal?" Steve asked? 

"Almost suspiciously so when you compare them to the Potter's." Hill replied. "Petunia is a homemaker while her husband runs a manufacturing firm. Their son goes to a public school, his father's alma mater.

Across the table Steve could see the baffled look on Sam's face. Steve also thought it was unlikely Harriet Potter was HYDRA, but the lack of records for any of her immediate family members was bizarre.

"I have the information requested." JARVIS chimed again. The two signatures of the witnesses were Marlene Magdalena McKinnon, born 1979 and died in early July of 2001. Cause of death is unknown. I can find no other records. The second witness was one Sirius Orion Black. I can find no records of a birth certificate. The only public records I can find are a few news broadcasts from the summer of 2013. However, there is no way to confirm the subject of the news broadcasts and the witness are the same person." 

Several short broadcasts played across the screen. All warning about an escaped convict, armed and dangerous. A picture of a man with long, tangled hair and sallow skin was shown along with each broadcast.

"I can find no records of an arrest or criminal trial, or even prison records."

"Usually with so little information I'd be hesitant to conclude they're the same person," Natasha's eyes were still examining the mugshot, taking in every little detail, "but given the lack of information fits the pattern I'd say it's almost a certainty this is the same man."

Steve's gut fluttered uneasily with concern at the thought of Harriet being connected to an escaped convict. But one look at Bucky and remembering all he'd been through made Steve squash down the feeling. There was no information to extrapolate on and in his experience, any case of missing records spoke more of the corruption of the police and government than the actions of a prisoner. It was becoming clearer and clearer that if they wanted any answers they would have to find them in the UK.


	2. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diner scene....EXTENDED!

It was incredibly awkward sitting in a diner with her two soulmates and Sam Wilson. Especially after they’d seen one of her bruises. Harry tried to eat her waffle as quickly as possible without looking like she was in a hurry and the men next to and across from her pretended not to notice.

“So Harry,” Sam Wilson said from beside her, “what are your favorite subjects in school? Do you do any extracurriculars?”

Harry froze. How on Earth was she supposed to answer that? ‘Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I’m a Seeker on the Quidditch team. Defense Against the Dark Arts is my best subject What’s Quidditch? It’s a sport you play on broomsticks. Yes, flying broomsticks, they exist.’

Harry bit her lip as her mind raced to think of an answer. “Well…I really…hate chemistry.”

“Having a hard time balancing equations?” Wilson asked. There was this sympathetic expression on his face as though he knew exactly what that was like. Harry didn’t understand anything about chemistry and really didn’t want to be asked questions she had no way of knowing and look like a dunce.

“Um, it’s more because the professor is a bit of a git.” There. A decidedly truthful answer.

“That sucks, man. Bad teachers are never fun. So that’s a class you hate. What about something about school that you like?”

“Athletics, I suppose.” Harry said slowly after taking a sip of her orange juice. “I’m on the sports team. I’m small and quick so I’m hard to catch. But I guess at school I like being with my friends the best. What about you all? What did you like in school?” She asked eagerly, hoping to direct the attention away from herself.

“Art” Steve surprisingly was the one to answer. “Art and history. I missed a lot of school because I was sick so often and art and history were the easiest to keep up with. It helped that I found them interesting.”

Bucky shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t remember.”

“You were always pretty good at science and literature. You were always trying to get your hands on mechanics magazines.” There was an awkward pause as Bucky seemed to tense up and somehow become smaller, though Harry wasn’t quite sure how anyone as muscular as Bucky and Steve could become smaller.

“Well, I really liked math as a kid. I wanted to go into medicine after my army tour but I fell in love with psychology in college.” Wilson continued the conversation, as if anything said after that would get rid of the massive awkwardness between the three soulmates…


	3. The Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly did Tony's cameras capture?

“Guys, conference room. Now.”

Stark’s voice was serious over the intercom. Steve made his way to the conference room and found tony pacing back and forth in front of the screen. Hill and Nat were already sitting at the table. Steve sat and waited for the rest to show up. Bucky was next, stalking in quietly and sitting in the back of the room. Once Sam, Clint, and Bruce sat down Tony turned to face the room and took a deep breath.

“So after yesterday’s discussion about Harry I put some camera’s around her house and, well, see for yourself".

The screen came to light showing the living room of the Dursley house. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sitting and watching the television. Subtitles appeared on screen.

[Thank God the girl’s gone. What was she thinking, trying to watch the news with us. I’d like to know what she’s up to. It’s not like there’s anything of her lot on the news.]

[Vernon. The window is open]

[Sorry, dear.]

The camera changes to outside the house, the time stamp speeding up by about twenty minutes. The fast forward stops and the subtitles return.

[LOUD SOUND]

Harry pops out of the bushes, hitting her head on the bottom of the windowsill. She holds her head, in obvious pain, but she soon straightens herself to look wildly out into the neighborhood, a stick clutched tightly in her hand. Vernon Dursley’s meaty arms grab her from behind, his fingers wrapping around Harry’s neck. They struggle for almost thirty seconds before Vernon Dursley finally lets go.

[Did you hear that car backfire? ]

The man calls out into the neighborhood. As though he hadn’t just tried to strangle his niece. As though Harry doubled over and coughing.

[Gave Petunia and me quite a fright.]

Dursley and Harry talk for about a minute and a half before Harry turns and runs down the street. The screen goes dark. Steve glances at Bucky. His stare is blank, almost like he’s checked out. Steve can hear the whirring of his metal arm as the fingers dig into the meat of Bucky’s thigh.

“There’s more.” Tony says grimly. “From inside the house.”

“Excuse me.”

Bruce gets up and marches out of the room. Steve wishes he could do the same. But he needs all the information first.

“Play the tape JARVIS.” Natasha says cooly.

The inside of the living room reappears.

[LOUND SOUND]

[THUNK]

[WOMAN SCREAMING]

Dursley marches to the window and grabs Harry by the throat.

[Put it away. Now. Before someone sees.]

[Get off me.]

The camera shorts out. When the image reappears Dursley and Harry are facing each other.

[What in the devil do you think you’re doing?]

[What do you mean?]

[Making that racket outside.]

[I didn’t make that noise.]

[Why were you lurking under our window?]

[Yes, good point Petunia. What were you doing under our window, girl?]

[Listening to the news.]

[Listening to the news? Again.]

[Well it changes every day you see.]

Clint snorts at Harry’s lip but he is the only one getting any kind of enjoyment out of this.

[Don’t be smart with me girl. What are you really up to? You know your lot doesn’t get on TV.]

[indecipherable speech]

[Get out of that one, girl! We’re not stupid you know.]

[Well that’s news to me.]

Harry finally turns around and runs away.

“How fast can we get there?”

JARVIS’ reply is immediate. “Forty minutes with current traffic. The car is already running.”


	4. Hamish Adler: A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish Adler may be more of a mystery than Harriet Potter.

Bucky was silent as Harry and Hamish Adler walked out. Steve follows. A part of him hopes Steve will bring her back. Convincer her to drop this ridiculous lawsuit. But when he returns empty handed Bucky can’t help but feel disappointed. Stark is still reading over the lawsuit.

“JARVIS.” Stark snaps. “Get me everything you can on Hamish Adler. I want ot know why he’d help an abused 15 year old do something unbelievable stupid instead of staying in the good graces of his filthy rich employer.”

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS replies.

Everyone in the room is tense while they wait for JARVI to compile the information.

“Sirs, I have found a peculiarity in Mr. Adler’s records. There are no official records of him until age 16 when he was issued a delayed birth certificate and social number. From there he has rather extensive public records.”

“What the hell is going on?” Tony grumbles.

“He seemed to know Harry on site. He said it was an _honor_ to meet her.” Natasha said. “Bring up the tape of that first meeting. Clint.”

A single word was all Hawkeye needed. “You got it.” Barton slipped out of the room to tail Harry and Adler.


	5. You're Fired!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky interrogate Hamish Adler.

“Hi, yes, I wanted to talk to you.” Stark said the moment Hamish Adler exited the elevator.

“I’m sure I’m high on your priority list right now, Mr. Stark.” Hamish’s tone is dry and unaffected.

“Okay, one, you’re fired. Two, mind telling what the fuck that lawsuit was all about?”

“I believe the intent of the lawsuit was very clear, Mr. Stark. But let’s not beat around the bush. You are asking why I helped a young girl delete the only evidence of her abuse. There were three thoughts behind my reasoning. The first was that deleting the videos was the best course of action from a legal perspective. Any sort of criminal trial where the primary evidence was attained…outside of due process, is bound to attract the sort of attention the initial contract sought to prevent. Especially with your name attached.

“Secondly, the videos weren’t the only evidence available. You have the bruises on Ms. Potter’s body as evidence. Furthermore, I’m sure a thorough interview process of the neighbors, plus a testimonial from the Avengers, would provide more than enough circumstantial evidence for a _lawful_ search of the house and suspension of Petunia Dursley’s guardianship.”

Tony swore quite colorfully. Bucky was tempted to join in but that would mean drawing attention to his presence at the foot of the couch.

Bucky had a detailed account of all Harry’s injuries in his mind. Of course, those were only the injuries that were observable. Sever bruising from the clavicle to the bottom of her ribs, mostly on her sides. She’d done a good job protecting her core organs. No bruising around the neck, thank God, but there was enough damage for harry to be more careful than usual when swallowing food. Bucky knew his soulmate had to be in pain, but she bore it well. She knew exactly how to hide it, though he was sure most of the Avengers were able to spot it. She had a ridiculously high pain tolerance for a civilian, let alone a fifteen year old.

Yes, Bucky could provide a decent account of her injuries. But the way Adler said it made him think a more official record from a doctor or a police officer would be more accepted in a court room.

“Alright.” Stark said after he finished cursing enough to fill a swear jar. “What’s reason numero three?”

“I’m afraid that reason must stay between myself and Ms. Potter. Attorney-client privilege, you understand.”

Stark swore again. “Alright, Hamish, you’re hired. How do I fix this?”

“I have a question.” Bucky quietly interjected. Both Adler and Stark startled, unaware that he’d been in the corner of the room.

“Yes, Mr. Barnes?” Adler asked after straightening his bowtie.

“Why does she trust you?”

Hamish was quite for a moment. Bucky could practically see his brain working to formulate a non-incriminating response.

“I find that my clients are more likely to open up to me if I first show them a modicum of trust.”

_‘And how exactly did you gain her trust?’_ Bucky thought. But instead of voicing it he instead asked, “You recognized her. You said it was an honor to meet her. Like you really meant it.”

“Ah, that.” Adler again straightened his bowtie. “It’s a rather small country, Mr. Barnes. The Potter’s and the Adler’s have been known to…mingle. Our grandparents attended school together and I had the honor of meeting her father at a wedding when he was still a young boy. I paid my respects at James and Lily’s funeral.” Adler’s eyes were unfocused as he remembered that day fourteen years ago.

“So you actually knew Harry’s parents?” Stark stated.

“No, I only met James Potter the once and I never had the pleasure of meeting Lily. We shared many of the same acquaintances, however. They were always spoken well of.”

“So you know how they died?” Stark pushed.

Adler raised his brows in astonishment. “Surely that was in your rather extensive background check?”

“I want to hear your version.” Adler shrugged his shoulders and clasped his hands behind his back.

“They were murdered. The perpetrator blew away the evidence, and himself in the process. It’s magical Harry survived.”

Stark scratched his beard in thought. “Why would someone want to murder a small town couple?”

“The Potters were rather active in an anti-fascist. They believed in tolerance and equality between all peoples. A young couple flaunting their beliefs in front of…the likes of neo-Nazis. It’s a tragedy really. How different this country would be if only they had lived.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is everything I have written for Violet Hill Extended. I won't publish anything that takes place further into the future as I don't want to step on the original author's toes. I'm just playing in the sandbox. 
> 
> If I do publish any more chapters they will take place only within the chapters currently published.


End file.
